mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sonata Dusk
Sonata Dusk ist eine Gegenspieler-Sirene und Komplizin von Adagio Dazzle aus Rainbow Rocks. Persönliches Sonata Dusk ist Fröhlich, naiev, lässt sich leicht ablenken und steht auf Tacos. Sie kann öfters den Gedanken ihrer Mitsirenen nicht richtig folgen. Was sie häufig in Streit mit Aria bringt. Aber an Gemeinheit steht sie den Anderen in Nichts nach. Wie alle Sirenen kann auch Sonata durch ihren Gesang andere Wesen manipulieren und dazu bringen zu tun was sie wollen. In erster Linie streiten, damit sie aus der negativen Energie Kraft ziehen kann. Quelle ihrer Fähigkeiten ist ihr Rubinstein. Geschichte Filme & TV In Rainbow Rocks ziehen die Sirenen gerade Energie aus den Besuchern eines Cafes und ärgern sich Schwarz über ihr Exil als es an der Canterlot High, im Zuge der Sunset Shimmer Krise (siehe Equestria Girls), zu einem Magie-Ausbruch kommt. Aria und Sonata haben keine Schimmer warum Adagio so aufgeregt ist. Die erklärt ihnen dass das Magie aus Equestria ist und hat schon einen Plan. Einige Zeit Später schreiben sich die Sirenen an der Canterlot High ein wo sie in der Eingangshalle von der ahnungslosen Sunset Shimmer in Empfang genommen und herum geführt werden. Als das Gespräch auf das anstehende Musikfastival kommt, ist sich Sunset sicher das Direktiron Celestia die Drei noch zulassen wird. Aria erwähnt das sie gelegentlich singen worauf Sonata klar stellen will das sie es doch die ganze Zeit tun um alle dazu zu bringen zu tun was sie wollen. Nach dem Adagio Sonata abgewürgt hat kommt es zu einer kleinen Zankerei zwischen Aria und Sonata. Später will Adagio den ersten teil ihres Plans angehen, da denkt Sonata das es zeit zum Essen ist und freut sich richtig das Taco-Dienstag ist. Als Adagio Aria zurechtweist wer das Sagen hat findet es Sonata lustig das mal nicht sie Ärger bekommt. Gleich darauf bringt das Trio mit ihrem Gesang die Schüler dazu um den ersten Platz beim Bandwettkampf zu kämpfen. Die Humane 6 erkennen das was mit den Dreien nicht stimmt und suchen die Direktorinnen auf. Doch die Sirenen sind ihnen zuvorgekommen haben die Direktion verzaubert und sich offiziell als die Dazzlings zum Wettkampf angemeldet. Nun wenden sich die HuMane 6 an Twilight Sparkle. Laut ihren Recherchen haben die Sirenen schon mal versucht Equestria zu erobern und wurden von Starswirl dem Bärtigen in eine Andere Welt verbannt in der ihre Magie eigentlich wirkungslos sein sollte. Twilight kehrt an die Canterlot High zurück. Auf der Vorabend-Party für die Bands kommen sich Arie und Sonat über den Punch in die Harre da versuchen die HuMane 7 die Magie der Freundschaft zu aktivieren aber es passiert nichts. Das nutzt Adagio aus um die Stimmung noch mal richtig anzuheizen. Während sich die Freundinnen zurückziehen muss Adagio Aria und Sonata extra erklären das diese Mädchen ihrem Zauber nicht erliegen und damit was besonderes sind, eventuell das was sie gesucht haben. Als der Wettstreit beginnt haben die Dazzlings schon zu alter Form gefunden. Als Aria anmerkt das die Rainbooms nicht unter ihren Zauber stehen versichert ihr Adagio das die sich genau so streiten können wie alle anderen, es braucht nur einen Schubs und den nehmen ihnen die anderen Bands mit freunden ab. Nach dem die erste Runde vorbei ist machen sich die Dazzlings über den Krach zwischen Twilight und Flash Sentry lustig. Kurz darauf treffen Sunset und die Dazzlings auf einander. Adagio enthüllt das sie über Sunset bescheid wissen, hat sie doch einen Ruf wie Donnerhall und versucht einen Keil zwischen sie und die Rainbooms zu treiben immerhin hab die sie ja noch nicht in ihre Band geholt. Der Wettstreit schreitet voran und die Dazzlings dirigieren alles nach ihren Vorstellungen. Schließlich stehen sie und die Rainbooms im Finale. Aber die Dazzlings manipulieren Trixie so das diese die Rainbooms in einer Falltür verschwinden lässt. Als Adagio triumphierend meint dass das der Schubs war merkt Sonata an das an einem Hebel gezogen wurde. Jetzt brechen die Streitigkeiten unter den Freundinnen aus, die negative Energie macht die Sirenen stärker als je zu vor und bringen alle in Hörweite unter ihre Kontrolle. Doch die Rainbooms versöhne sich und nach dem Spike sie mit Hilfe von DJ Pon-3 befreit hat nehmen sie den Bandbattle gegen die Dazzlings auf. Die entsenden ihre Sirenengeister. Die Rainbooms schlage sich wacker doch Adagio gewinnt die Oberhand und gegen den Gemeinschaftsangriff der Sirenen haben sie schlechte Karten. Twilight verliert ihr Mikro das bei Sunset landet. Sie steigt mit ein und das Blatt wendet sich. Sunset wird zum halb Pony und die Magie der Freundschaft bricht den Zauber der Dazzlings und ihre Steine. Als sie versuchen ohne zu singen kommt nur grässliches dabei raus. Ausgebuht fliehen die Dazzlings von der Bühne. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 2 erzählen die Helden Equestrias wie vor langer Zeit die Sirenen mit ihrem hypnotischen Gesang das Land ins Unglück stürzten um sich durch die erzeugte negative Energie zu stärken. Ein einfaches Pony namens Stygian erkannt das ihre Welt Vorbilder bräuchte die sie verteidigen. Also versammelt er die Helden Equestrias die den Kampf mit den Sirenen aufnahmen. Schließlich gelang es Starswirl dem Bärtigen sie in eine andere Welt zu verbannen. Comic In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 3 kamen vor langer Zeit die Sirenen nach Equestria. Sie hatten gerade mit ihrer Musik Trottingham ins Chaos gestürzt und suchen nun eine neue Bühne. Adagio beschließt das es Canterlot wird. Wo gerade ein Musikwettbewerb steigt. Doch ihr erster auftritt wird ein Schlag ins Wasser. Alle halten sie für Nieten, Nur Starswirl der Bärtige hat ein ungutes Gefühl bei den Dreien. In einem Hotelzimmer halten die Sirenen Kriegsrat. Sie vermuten das ihr Auftritt nicht funktioniert hat weil Canterlot viel kultivierter ist als die Provinzen in denen sie bisher waren, Sie brauchen was neues. Als Adagio grübelt was diese etwas sein kann, bringt Sonatas platzende Kaugummieblase sie auf eine Idee und Adagio erfindet die POP-Musik. Am nächsten Tag wird ihr neuer Song It’s the Pop ein Riesenhit und verursacht einen Aufruhr. So das keiner im Publikum merkt wie die Sirenen ihnen Energie absaugen, außer Starswirl. Der Zauberer erkennt wie gefährlich die Sirenen sind, aber seine Magie ist machtlos gegen ihre Melodien, also versucht er es auch mit Musik und greift zur Leier. Noch am selben Abend will Starswirl beim nächsten Konzert der Sirenen das Publikum zu warnen doch wird er ausgebuht. Aber Starswirl gab nicht auf und es entbrannte der Krieg der Musik. Jeden Abend kämpften Starswirl und die Sirenen ums Gehör der Ponys. Die Kontrahenten waren gaben alles.Nicht weniger als 23 neue Musikrichtungen wurde erfunden. Aber letztendlich war Starswirl eben ein besserer Magie als Musiker und er musste zu einem letzten verzweifelten Mittel greifen. Eines Abend setzte er das Spiegelportal ein um die Sirenen in eine andere Welt zu verbannen. Da ihre Kräfte Magie benötigten hoffte er es würde Reichen sie in eine Welt eben ohne Magie zu schicken. Trotzdem fühlte er versagt zu haben, da seine Magie eine Qualität fehlte mit der die Sirenen vielleicht hätten rehabilitiert werden können. Dieser Fall wurde zum größten Fehlschlag seines Lebens. Inzwischen sind die Sirenen in der Menschenwelt angekommen und stellen fest das sie nur noch eine hauch Magie haben. Der aber zum Singen und Energie Sammeln reicht. Auf das sie vielleicht eines Tages zurückkehren werden. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Adagio Dazzle und Aria Blaze Ihre Mitsirinen Galerie Trivia *Das Wort Sonata kommt aus dem Italienisch und ist in der Musik ein meist mehrsätziges Instrumentalstück für eine solistische oder sehr kleine kammermusikalische Besetzung. *Die Dazzlings sind die ersten Equestria Girls Schurken die in der Haupt TV-Serie auftauchen. *Es gibt einen Widerspruch zwischen der TV-Folge Das Schattenpony – Teil 2, worin die Helden Equestrias gegen die Sirenen kämpften und dem Comic FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 3 worin Starswirl der Bärtige die Sirenen alleine überrumpelt. Navboxen en:Sonata Dusk Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Gegenspieler